Regalo
by mistralax
Summary: Shiro decide darle un regalo muy especial a Kuroh. KuroShiro.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno otro fic aquí... ya ni se que escribir aquí, solo lean XD

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuroh/Shiro. Lemon.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Regalo**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único****"**

* * *

Con la llegada del año nuevo después de una pequeña celebración donde se habían reunido para degustar los distintos platillos que había preparado para ese día y así comenzar con buen pie ese nuevo año, solo estaban ellos tres debido a que los estudiantes de la Academia solían pasar las fiestas con sus familiares y volverían dentro de algunas semanas, así que prácticamente la Academia estaba su disposición, pero él, Yatogami Kuroh trataba de evitar que Neko y Shiro en sus juegos infantiles lograran provocar algún desperfecto a las instalaciones, la mayoría del día se la habían pasado en su habitación, algo perezosos se habían vuelto ya que se dedicaban ahora ver algún drama televisivo.

Miró el calendario y vio las fechas era apenas 4 de Enero, la miró con algo de nostalgia. Suspiró viendo que ya se hacía la hora de dormir, apagó el televisor diciendo que los programas de más de las once de la noche no eran aptos para ellos. Shiro le miró con una cara de desacuerdo y que técnicamente él podría verlos, además que no podría haber nada de malo a esas horas en la televisión aparte de los videos sucios que le había mostrado Mishina, Neko obviamente no lograba a captarlo del todo y Kuroh con una expresión avergonzada le dijo que se callara y que durmieran y que no volverían a tocar el tema.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron y todos se acomodaron en la pequeña cama, Neko en su forma de gatito se acurrucó en una esquina mientras Shiro dormía entre sus brazos, o eso habían decidido para estar todos calentitos en esa noche invernal.

Cerró sus ojos disponiéndose a descansar, su mente comenzó a formular imágenes y a soñar con sus recuerdos del pasado cuando era aún un niño y estaba bajo el cuidado de su Maestro Miwa Ichigen, recordó la primera vez que le había celebrado su cumpleaños, había mucha nieve y su maestro le había ayudado a hacer un muñeco de nieve, luego la vecina la señora Watanabe había llegado con un hermoso pastel junto a alguno de sus compañeros de clases, el maestro le había acariciado la cabeza deseándole un "Feliz Cumpleaños" fue en aquel momento que sintió una emoción dentro de él que no supo cómo expresar, pero estaba seguro de algo estaba muy feliz. Estaba tan feliz que comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, algo acalorado se sentía, se quitó la bufanda que cargaba pero aún así no alcanzaba a comprender, le quiso preguntar a su maestro pero por alguna razón se despertó de golpe sintiendo una extraña presión en la parte baja de su cuerpo junto a algo húmedo.

Su cuerpo estaba algo tieso y acalorado, ¿qué le ocurría? su cara la sentía arder, ¿acaso había tenido un sueño húmedo? pero como el podría tener un sueño como ese solo por recordar cosas de su pasado, era irracional e ilógico, no podría soportar la realidad de que fuese algún pervertido, de pronto sintió nuevamente esa humedad que apretaba su entrepierna se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gemir puesto que no estaba solo en esa cama, rápidamente buscó su PDA y con la luz que le proporcionaba alumbró bajo las sábanas.

Se quedó petrificado viendo una imagen que no esperaba encontrarse, un par de ojos ambarinos que le veían fijamente, los cabellos blancos totalmente desarreglados y entre sus manos Isana Yashiro sostenía su erección. Los colores automáticamente se le subieron al rostro, quiso gritar para primero preguntar qué demonios hacía allí y segundo por su actitud indecente pero parecía que el albino había leído sus pensamientos y simplemente asomó su lengua de manera juguetona por su extensión.

- ¿Sh-Shiro qué demonios haces? - susurró con dificultad.

El albino dejó de atenderle para finalmente decirle con una expresión juguetona.

- Es 5 de Enero.

- ¿No te pregunté la fecha?

- No, pero tiene que ver con eso, es tu cumpleaños, Kuroh - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero qué dem...? - tuvo que tapar su boca nuevamente cuando el albino volvió a atenderle, se preguntaba que tenía que ver su cumpleaños con aquella acción tan desvergonzada.

Quiso quitarse al albino de encima tratando de despegar su cara de su entrepierna pero había tenido el efecto contrario provocando que el albino se llevara por completo su extensión a la boca y sin poder evitarlo aquello había resultado demasiado placentero que tuvo que morderse los labios al sentir que se corría en su boca.

Vio como Shiro se separaba tosiendo levemente.

- Oye... - le trató de llamar algo preocupado.

- Kuroh, si querías que la metiera toda debiste pedirlo, casi me ahogo - dijo el albino mientras se limpiada apenas algunos restos de sus labios.

El pelinegro se sonrojó a no más poder.

- I-Isana Yashiro - un aura sombría le comenzó a envolver.

- No es para que te enojes Kuroh - el albino trató de defenderse - Esto lo hice por ti, mi querida esposa - dijo con una expresión de total felicidad.

- Pero qué...- un tic en su ojo comenzó a aparecer.

- Ya te dije, es tu cumpleaños - aquello no le parecía una explicación lógica y el albino apenas apreció su cara de desacuerdo trató de explicarle - Ya que no encontré nada que me pareciera adecuado decidí que yo mismo sería tu regalo - dijo con algo de emoción, sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero algo como eso de regalo? - dijo escandalizado.

- Nadie la verdad, pero es mi instinto y como su Rey debo atender a mi familia.

- ¿No me dirás que tu irías hacer algo así de desvergonzado si Neko cumpliera años?

El albino rió levemente tapando su boca.

- Neko es diferente, así como Kuroh también lo es, este es un regalo especial solo para Kuroh.

- Eres un pervertido, aléjate - trató de quitárselo de encima pero el albino se echó sobre él rosando su erección quitando las sábanas que los cubrían, se sentó sobre el más alto buscando inmovilizarle,

- ¿Es qué acaso Kuroh no me quiere?

- No me trates de chantajear con eso.

- Entonces ¿te ha disgustado mi regalo? - el albino giró su rostro apenado dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.

El tic nervioso sobre su ceja volvió. Isana Yashiro tentaba su suerte. Claro que en el fondo las intenciones del albino era de darle algo por su cumpleaños y eso le agradaba pero... esperaba que tuviera un poco más de cordura, aquello no era lo que tenía precisamente en primer lugar como deseo de cumpleaños.

Sintió como el trasero del albino hacía presión nuevamente en su erección y le dolía, maldición, se mordió el labio inferior.

Ese individuo que tenía por rey era un niño caprichoso, estaba logrando que enloqueciera con aquello, además que no esperaba tener su primera experiencia sexual con su Rey a quien debía servir y proteger.

Pero si le rechazaba estaba rechazando su regalo, de pronto a modo de reprimenda las palabras de su maestro vinieron a su mente.

_" No importa que tan pequeño a veces sea un detalle, las personas siempre querrán hacerte saber cuánto le importas y cuan feliz estás de que estés con ellos."_

No, maldición ¡las palabras de su maestro le estaban confundiendo!

- N-no es eso - trató de responder. En esos momentos estaba entre la disyuntiva de si aceptar aquello o rechazarlo, cualquiera de las dos opciones suponía un cargo de consciencia, pero comenzaba a no gustarle la que involucraba una cara triste de parte de Shiro.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Maldición! no hagas que me arrepienta.

- No, claro que no lo harás Kuroh - el albino sonrió - Después de todo es tu regalo y procuraré que lo disfrutes - el pelinegro desvió la mirada avergonzado.

El albino se había comenzado a restregar nuevamente contra su entrepierna, iba a enloquecer, sus manos temblorosamente se posaron en las piernas de Shiro fijándose que tenía puesto el pantalón sintiendo aquella tela áspera, subió topándose con los botones para desabrocharlos, se sintió algo apenado de hacer algo como aquello pero albino le miraba como si le diera permiso absoluto de hacerlo.

El albino se había terminando de deshacerse del pantalón y con ello de su ropa interior así como se deshizo de la del cumpleañero.

- ¿Isana Yashiro realmente tienes que llegar a esto? - preguntó al verse totalmente expuesto.

El albino sonrió colocando un dedo para callarle.

Sintió como albino tomaba su erección posicionándola en su entrada, tragó algo de saliva inquieto sintiendo la presión y como el albino hacía una mueca adolorida, quiso decirle que era suficiente pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido placentero al sentir con su miembro era atrapado por aquel cálido interior.

El albino susurró su nombre con sus mejillas totalmente coloradas, aquello solo hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza viéndole acercarse posando sus labios sobre los suyos, él mismo terminó de acortar la distancia buscando invadir su boca mientras sus manos se descontrolaron recorriendo la espalda del albino, sintiendo aquella piel suave hasta llegar a su trasero palpándolo provocando que el albino gimiera en su boca.

Sintió como las caderas del albino comenzaban a moverse sintiendo como su extensión entraba por completo para luego volver a salir, a un ritmo muy lento comenzó aquello, pues no quería provocarle algún daño. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del albino para mantener cierto control. No tardó mucho cuando había aumentado el ritmo de manera instintiva sintiendo como los sonidos escapaban de sus labios sin control hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y descargó su semilla en su interior sintiendo como el otro manchaba su vientre.

Totalmente cansado en albino cayó contra su pecho.

- Oye... - trató de llamarle pero notó su respiración pausada indicando que se había quedado dormido.

- Feliz... cumpleaños... Kuroh - apenas logró escuchar entre murmullos totalmente exhausto.

El pelinegro suspiró cobijando sus cuerpos desnudos con algo de pena. No podía negarlo había sido uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que había recibido.

Extra:

- Uhmm... Neko tiene hambre - la gatita apenas se despertó convirtiéndose en su forma humana. Se sintió algo extrañada de no olfatear el típico olor matutino del desayuno que Kuroh preparaba.

Vio que a un lado de ella Kuroh estaba cubierto hasta el cuello con las sábanas y pudo ver a Shiro también.

- ¿Nya? - ella examinó como había ropa tirada en el suelo e incluso unos calzones.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno feliz año a todos! primero que nada. Bueno paso de dejarles un fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Perro Negro, Shiro es todo un indecente pervirtiendo a Kuroh, que se le puede hacer? XD disculpen la cochinada que escribí u/u mis manos se movieron solas.


End file.
